camplazlofandomcom-20200215-history
Clam
Clam is a protagonist of the series and one of the best friends of Lazlo. Appearance Clam is a small albino pygmy rhinoceros with small horns on his nose. His eyes are of different sizes, although this may vary, he has been seen with his right eye bigger than the left, the left bigger than the right, and ocassionally they both have the same size. His eyebrows are floating and he wears the standard bean clothes, but his beanscout cap is bigger than the other scouts caps. Before joining Camp Kidney he wore a cap with a capital C, and a green shirt. Personality and characteristics Clam is the quiet kid at Camp Kidney rarely speaking more than a few words in each sentence, and usually repeating the last words his friends say. He has a very deep raspy voice. He has a very bad temper causing him to flip out when angered. He was very hostile towards Raj when they first met. However he was very accepting of Lazlo and his quirky lifestyle. He doesn't seem it, but Clam is actually a talented genius. He showed some of his talents in several episodes being able to solve a 1,000-piece puzzle in less than ten seconds and being able to count thousands of beans in a short period of time (128512). He is artistically gifted as well, he can draw with his right foot using a marker, he can sculpt using his mucus, and he also is able to paint impressive portraits such as Leonardo da Vinci's "Mona Lisa" he once painted in less than ten seconds. In the episode "Prodigious Clamus" he showed his musical talent, playing Beethoven's Ninth symphony with an empty soda bottle. In "Burpless Bean" he sang in an opera voice tune. He can also construct useful devices out of random objects: he created a remote control plane toy out of a hair dryer, and he constructed a long "log car" he used to find Raj when he thought him lost in the forest. In the Camp Lazlo Gameboy Advance videogame "Leaky Lake Games", Slinkman asked Clam to make a toaster work, proving him able to fix this kind of stuff. Also in the game, he fastly converted feet to miles to calculate a lake's length from Camp Kidney's shore to an island (10560 feet = 2 miles). Although he could be famous showing off his skills to the world, he prefers to stay in camp with his friends and cabinmates. Clam isn't really interested in fame, he's okay with his normal life. In some episodes, he showed his ability to run over water and on walls without falling. It was shown several times that he knows complicated words for his age, and knows some Spanish and some French. To have fun, he practices boulder tossing, usually breaking the boulders, and to spare the time waiting for his food to arrive in Beef Lumberjacks restaurant he likes to play with spoons and forks constructing towers in just a second. Even though he is the smallest camper in Camp Kidney, he is probably the strongest. Clam's immense strength has been proved in the series. He can cut off an entire tree with his own hands, and break it in half like a branch as seen in "Where's Clam". In "Cave Chatter" he carries a huge ice block with a caveman inside through the camp. In "Bowling for Dinosaurs" with some help of the rest of the Bean Scouts, he pulled out an entire dinosaur's skeleton that was the same size as Lumpus' cabin. However in other episodes, he showed that his strength was the same as Squirrel Scout Gretchen's, and in "Lumpus vs. the Volcano" when Clam and the Jellies couldn't get off a chicken pie out of Lumpus' mouth so easily, they needed full strength and they pulled it off while Lumpus was having a dream. In "Hard Days Samson" Clam couldn't lift Samson's weight and he fell down. Clam's strength is irregular. Clam has a special talent that consists in copying people's voices perfectly, including Edward's voice. In "Being Edward" he showed that he can be more Edward than Edward himself, and he liked it a lot, but his love for gooseberries made Clam be himself again, because he can't resist them. Even though Clam loves gooseberries, his favorite food is also "shrimp cocktail". He also loves pancakes and likes to lick postage stamps because they taste sweet. In "The Great Snipe Hunt" Clam rapidly ate Lazlo's "tuna bean sandwich", because he loves them too. In "Creepy Crawly Campy" Clam shows his love for Camp Kidney's Vegan Fridays by wearing a broccoli costume, and he also wore a celery costume according to Raj's memory. In "Camp Kidney Stinks" Clam showed he likes raw onions. Clam used to like hotdogs, but after the "Beans & Weenies" episode he got tired of them (although in "Beany Weenies" he was eating one in the giant wheel). In the same episode he was eating garbage in a garbage dump. Clam probably eats rocks too, in "The Big Cheese" he got rocks by mail and he chewed some happily (Clam's love for rocks is also demonstrated in "Cave Chatter"). He is also addicted to candy, as shown in "Hallobeanies". In "Dungs in Candyland" Clam traded his abacus in order to get some candy. In the videogame, Lazlo stated that Clam doesn't like to waste food, when Clam cleaned himself by eating all the food he had on his uniform and body after winning the food war and got sick. Clam has probably a soft and not so secret crush on Gretchen. In "Love Sick" he fell in love for her, after hitting his head with hers by accident. In that episode, Raj and Lazlo were desperately trying to cure Clam's lovesickness, and in the end, he cured himself after hitting his head again with Gretchen's, but in "Dosey Doe" Jane Doe makes Gretchen dance with Clam and he couldn't avoid feeling happy, smiling at her with a charming gaze. Also in the Camp Lazlo Gameboy Advance videogame, he said he was "Grecthen's forever", admitting his crush on her directly to her. After the jelly beanscouts won the competition, Clam volunteered to comfort Gretchen. The Bean Scouts' rivalry with the Squirrel Scouts isn't enough to stop Clam from having fun with the squirrels. He and Nina have a deep friendship in which they pretend to be brother and sister. After the Wingnuts thought they were siblings, he was accepted between them in a sisterhood where they had extreme fun. Sadly, Jane Doe unmasked the lie, and Nina and Clam were kicked out of the Wingnut sisterhood, but they continue being close friends. Although Clam seems to be an only child like Nina, in "Baby Bean" he demonstrated that he could change Raj's diaper really easily, qualifying him as a possible responsible big brother. About his dreams, Clam wants to be a professional bathroom attendant as shown in "The Nothing Club" and somehow the other campers may know this, as Edward does. In "Camp Dinkey", in front of the billboard where every camper was dreaming about their own camps "made for them", he dreamt of a camp where every object asked him what he wanted to do, and confessed that "no one ever asks Clam" what he wants to do. Although he has conflicts with this, he automatically accepts what others suggest him to do, if it seems ok. Later on, in the same episode, he screamed that he really wants to be understood. Clam's misunderstood feeling is sometimes appreciated when he says something and others can't understand. Clam has a big heart but also a huge rebellious spirit that bursts when he feels insecure in a new space with unknown people or when something bad overwhelms him. When he arrived at Camp Kidney for the first time, he was mad at the other campers when Edward tried to intimidate both Clam and Raj with his gang of campers. In "Where's Lazlo?", Edward was bothering Raj and took Raj's record trying to toss it away, then Clam confronted Edward angrily, recovering it, and defying Edward's authority and leadership amongst the other campers. After that, he did the same with scoutmaster Lumpus, when he laughed at Clam's name trying to pull an easy joke about it, Clam kicked him in his ankle to shut him up. Another example is found in "Clam the Outlaw", when Clam was waiting for his pancake in a "pancake tuesday" first in the line at the mess hall, and then Lumpus came, setting himself first unfairly, and taking away the last pancake, leaving the other campers with no pancakes. This unleashed Clam's fury, who humilliated Lumpus in front of the other campers, and then ran away, escaping from camp, becoming a wanted outlaw. That time he solved all the inconveniences Lumpus was giving to the campers, he became a "cool outlaw" and even got a song about him in a campfire that every camper sang. Then he returned to camp by himself without being captured and helping Lumpus to get down from a pole he got tied to because being an outlaw was tough and he felt lonely. Clam's wild attitude disappears when he feels comfortable with friends and people he likes, which is, almost always. He is a happy rhino who has good intentions and got infected with some of Lazlo's optimism. His priorities are having fun and great adventures rather than following the camp rules, this can be the reason that explains why he joined a camp, and why he likes Lazlo so much. Clam's relationship with Lazlo is really close. He's very protective with Lazlo and Raj, but he is the most loyal fellow Lazlo can have. Clam rarely disagrees with Lazlo, because Lazlo is the main nucleus of the jellies' fun. Clam only would be against Lazlo's decisions if he really feels Lazlo has lost completely his sanity. For example, in "Tour Wars" Clam disagreed completely with Lazlo when Edward was ruining the jellies' tour business, and Lazlo wanted to accept defeat, wanting his cabinmates to do the same, after Edward acted like a thief. Also, in "Lazlo's First Crush", Clam had to guard Lazlo, keeping him enclosed, so Lazlo couldn't escape and change his friends for the mermaid he fell in love for. Clam was against Lazlo's decision of passing the time with the mermaid and stop hanging out with his best friends. Also in "Hello Summer, Goodbye Camp", Clam was against Lazlo's wish to continue their adventure after he almost died falling off from a dangerous bridge. Despite these situations, Clam has always supported Lazlo. In "Where is Lazlo?", the monkey suggested to call their cabin the "Jelly cabin" and Clam agreed instantly without objection. In "Hello Summer, Goodbye Camp" Clam and Raj were the only scouts supporting Lazlo's decision of trying to recover Camp Kidney after it was closed, following the instructions Lazlo got in a crazy dream. The same happened in "The Great Snipe Hunt" where all the campers didn't believe the story of the snipe, and Lazlo was the only one who really believed, then Clam and Raj stayed with him because they support Lazlo's ideas. Clam doesn't only copy his friends' last words, he follows his friends' ideals too, specially Lazlo's. In "The Weakest Link", when Lazlo wanted to follow the map that Raj had in his butt, even though Raj disagreed completely, Clam agreed with Lazlo. In "Swimming Buddy", Raj didn't have confidence in becoming a shark, but Lazlo was optimistic and so was Clam. Clam is the balance between Lazlo's impulsiveness and Raj's cautiousness. His relationship with Raj is not as close as with Lazlo, and he had a couple of conflicts because sometimes Clam's and Raj's characters collide. They had an ego fight in "Beans & Weenies" where Clam was in charge of the mustard and Raj in charge of the buns. The trio was temporarily separated because Clam thought his mustard was the most special ingredient in the jelly hotdog, and Raj thought his buns were. Lazlo wanted to calm them down, arguing that the most important ingredient was the friendship, but they ended fighting. In "Where is Lazlo?", Clam and Raj had another fight, because they felt sad without Lazlo and Clam's toasts annoyed Raj as Raj's music annoyed Clam. Although they had their differences, they are still great friends. Raj was really worried for Clam when he thought Clam was lost in the forest, and so was Clam, when he thought Raj was lost, in "Where's Clam". In "Award to the Wise", Raj and Clam had no problem in spending a week together and have fun without Lazlo. In the movie, Raj and Clam had their own adventure trying to find out what happened to Lazlo. When Lazlo and Raj are discussing for something, Clam is the medium between them. In the episode "Lazlo's First Crush", both Lazlo and Raj fell in love for a mermaid. They had to compete to decide who is the most special between them, and so Clam had to be the judge, the winner of the competition would be the one who could hang out with the desired mermaid. In the episode "No Beads, No Business" Raj and Lazlo argued and they stopped being friends for a moment, all because of a work matter. In that moment, Clam was the camp therapist, and he used his socks to solve Lazlo's and Raj's communication problem, and so, they returned being friends. Trivia *Clam is able to play many musical instruments (guitar, trumpet, drums, soda bottle, others). *Clam used his toaster a lot when he was depressed for losing Lazlo in "Where is Lazlo?". *Clam said he is 82 years old in "Call me Almondine". *Clam was the only beanscout who wasn't afraid of being pantsed by Edward. *In the Gameboy Advance videogame, Edward confessed Clam was the only worthy of being part of his team. *Clam is allergic to ducks. *Clam is a shadow puppets master. *Clam also makes very good mustard. *Clam has been seen wearing metal teeth. *Clam seems to have vision problems. In "Camp Dinkey" he showed how fast he reads, but he needed glasses to visualize the huge letters that were written in the billboard. Also in "Camp Samson", Clam appears in a picture representing.the "whiney sickly grey furry guys with glasses club". *In the episode "Tour wars" Lazlo made Clam the tour guide guy because "he's so good with words". *Clam was the beanscout that was fully against of chopping the migrating mulberry tree, as seen in "Tree hugger". Even if the jellies would allow Lumpus to cut off the tree following the treechopper ritual, Clam was strongly angered in every step of it and called Lumpus a "murderer". *Clam's head is very hard and Lazlo tried to use Clam as a weapon in "Lumpy treasure". His horns are very sharp and Clam's been used as a can opener by Lazlo in "I've never bean in a sub". In "Dead bean drop" Lazlo used Clam as a shovel, and in "Hard days Samson" Raj used Clam as an automatic saw to cut off a hole in the floor and escape from the squirrels. *In the show, Clam's longest sentence was composed by 10 words "One hundred and twenty eight thousand five hundred and twelve" (in "I've never bean in a sub"), while in a Camp Lazlo comic issue titled "2-leg shuffle" (part of CN block party), his longest sentence was composed by 20 words "From Clam's sleeve shall magically appear the most special, perfect, most wonderful tuning fork you will ever hope to see". These comics were official but had different writers and they forced Clam to act differently and also speak in longer sentences. *In the videogame, Clam's longest setence was composed by 18 words "Rope... Edward... Doll.. Veronica equals rope equals tug of war leads to leaky lake games on to glory!". *Clam's name is mentioned 45 times in the episode "Where's Clam". *In the videogame, Clam used Raj's retainer as a bait to win the fishing competition getting all the fish as he confessed Slinkman. Gallery IMG_8106.PNG Vlcsnap-2012-11-19-12h36m51s17.png Mud2-2.jpg IMG_6449.PNG IMG_7764.PNG|Roasting Marshmallows IMG_7701.JPG|Smelling url-38.jpeg IMG_4348.PNG IMG_7749.PNG IMG_4831.PNG|Clam blowing his nose ghuhgufhugf.jpeg IMG_6917.JPG|Bobblehead Plush IMG_4822.PNG|Very Angry Clam!|linktext=Facebook IMG_7684.PNG IMG_8196.PNG|Blowing Rasberries IMG_4397.PNG|Sticking his tongue out IMG_7932.PNG IMG_5211.PNG|Clam as the Scientist IMG_6432.PNG|Happy Clam IMG_6444.PNG IMG_7571.PNG IMG_6615.PNG|Clam wearing pajamas without his beanscout cap|linktext=Facebook Clam toys trailer.jpg Clam love sick.jpg Jellies cooks.jpg Jellies tree.jpg Jellies fishing.jpg IMG_8202.PNG IMG_4941.PNG|Clam hugs a doll IMG_4356.PNG IMG_7709.JPG|The Jelly Trio IMG_6802.PNG|Clam covered in honey IMG 4339.PNG|Clam wearing pajamas Listening in.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-06-01-20h53m20s73.png Vlcsnap-2012-06-01-21h13m20s39.png Vlcsnap-2012-06-01-22h00m18s211.png Clam and Grethen So romantic by tiger Sanga.png|Clam & Gretchen dancing Vlcsnap-2012-06-01-22h11m28s40.png|There all completely naked! IMG 7667.PNG IMG 7873.png|Screaming Clam IMG_9559.PNG|link=Clam IMG 9639.png|Clam the Outlaw Lights Out scene.png Wikia-Visualization-Main.png Quotes "Zing!" "Friendship gives us focus" "Don't have watch" "What does love feel like?" "Feelings hurt" "Larry" "SPF three hundred and eighty!" (GBA videogame). "So convoluted" (GBA videogame). PANCAKE DAY!!" Category:Camp Lazlo characters Category:Main Characters Category:Bean Scouts Category:Heroes Category:Males